


I Don't Mind At All

by nomercyhere



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Clothing swap, Cute, Cute Jesse & Joey, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: “Jess, are you wearing my shirt?”
Relationships: Jesse Katsopolis & Michelle Tanner, Joey Gladstone & Jesse Katsopolis
Kudos: 17





	I Don't Mind At All

“Jess, are you wearing my shirt?”

Jesse kept walking nonchalantly from where he’d just left the stairs, jingle he’d been working on in hand, decked out in jeans and a white graphic tee. “Yeah, the kid spit up on mine and I didn’t have any clean ones left.”

Jesse looked up at Joey from the papers in his hand, stopping at the kitchen table. “Why, you don’t mind, do you?”

Joey’s cheeks turned pink, and he turned his back to Jesse with a smile as he said, “No, I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all.”

\--

A few days later, Jesse was lounging on the couch with Michelle, half heartedly paying attention to an episode of Sesame Street, when the door opened, and he looked up to see Joey walking in. Wearing his leather jacket.

Joey, seeing Jesse staring at him, stopped his ascent up the stairs and slowly backed down, until he had only one foot on the step.

“Joseph…” Jesse said slowly, moving Michelle to his other knee. “Did you… did you wear my jacket out in public?”

Joey looked at him and nodded, his face unreadable. “Yep. And I got a lot of compliments on it, too.”

When Jesse didn't reply, he swallowed nervously, adding on, “Why, you don’t mind, do you?”

Jesse leaned back on the couch and smiled, with a quiet, “I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
